Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Post images for approval here. (: Note: I am declining all images breaking the rank rule. They can be re-made when the correct blanks are made. Thanks! '' -Blue Swiftpelt- For approval Well, here's a shot at it. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the stripes and the shading more [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?]] 23:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Make the tabby stripes thiner, add earpink, brighten the highlights and blur the shading more. Icestorm 20:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded'' I have to say, I tried to make a new style on her and new texture, and it looks awesome!! I'll have to start a tutorial on how to do pelt textures! §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 12:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Add more stripes to the chest, the face, and the hind legs [[User:Nightfall101|'''Goldfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 23:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 22:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) The ear pink looks too purple, make it more red-pink [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 07:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Bluemoon- For approval Making images= Swifty's happiness. ^^ §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol, it's good. But the highlights look very bright and concentrated. Make them darker, and add more towards the middle of the pelt. Midnightpelt ♥ 02:15, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded better? §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Eh, they still look really concentrated. Also, the ear pink needs darkened. Midnightpelt ♥ 03:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Needed to make a new file name. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 03:51, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading and highlights. Icestorm 20:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 12:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading more. This is good though. =) SaintIce ♣ 22:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 22:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Kit blanks- For approval Yes, they're kits. They're supposed to look short and stubby. XD §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 04:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) They look like bunny rabbits... Cats' paws don't go pointy like that. The ears are too long, and the face looks kind of strange. Google a cat for a reference as to what the head should look like [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 04:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Err, they kind of look more like puppies than kittens. xD Make them more... cat-like. I don't really know how to explain it... Midnightpelt ♥ 04:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe a thinner tail, make the ears a tab smaller, and make the muzzle area smaller? I dont know. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 14:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Make the tails slightly longer. LovefireValentines Day '10 15:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The ears still look very strange. Cats ears are pointier, and they don't point out in that direction. There are randsome lines beside the longhaired ones' tails, and on all of them the lineart on the hind leg that touches the tail is too thick, it makes it look like there's a blob there [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 01:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC)] Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but these look too cartoony. We don't need three eyelashes, only one. Make the tails slighty longer and add more fur to the long haired ones. Icestorm 20:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 12:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Their muzzles are really bothering me, they don't really look like cat muzzles, more like puppy muzzles. The back paws look strange too, if a cat is sitting like that, the paws that are farthest from you don't stick out like that. And the short haired ones have really big butts while the long haired ones don't [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 21:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Swifty, we have the over one week with no work rule. please work on this or it will be declined. Poppy-Sky 09:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Withdrawal please? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 11:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I'm going to change these into new blanks, don't delete this just yet. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 11:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Flamespirit- For approval Here's Flamespirit! §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 00:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading and blur the highlights. Icestorm 21:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I love drawing diagrams, so I drew you one below above, lolz I don't know my directions. The red is where the lineart is blurred, and the yellow is where the highlights need to be blurred. The blue shows where you forgot to fill in the color, and the purple shows where the shading should be darkened. :) Midnightpelt ♥ 23:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Any better? §₩1ƒ₮¥How's the prey running? 00:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading alot. [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 19:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. Troutleap 02:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Any better? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 20:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Now the shading is waay to thick, blur it some more. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 22:49, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah adding on to what Maple said, darken earpink, and the eye looks weird. Look at Firestar for an example. SaintIce ♣!22:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) The eyes are fine, it's the style I use. Just blur the shading a little, it looks really dark. Midnightpelt ♥ 23:21, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Anything else? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 11:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Aquashine-For Approval How is she? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) She's really good Maplefern! But the shading on the hind legs and paws look weird and bumpy, and you need to take a size one blur tool and blend the earpink. §₩1ƒ₮¥Mice taste goooood. 02:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading more, and brighten the highlights. SaintIce ♣ 23:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. Midnightpelt ♥ 15:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Moonsky-For Approval Beatiful Moonsky, Lionclaws wonderful mate. any who liky?Echo Rocks! My Talk! 19:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Add shading, thin the tabby stripes and make the eyes like the approved Coffeestar. Icestorm 20:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) And blur the stripes more. Icestorm 20:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC) And add earpink. Icestorm 20:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) reuploaded Echo Rocks! My Talk! 20:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Any thing? Echo Rocks! My Talk! 21:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Darken ear pink. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 22:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Sill, blur the shading and thinin the tabby stripes more and darken the shading on the white. SaintIce ♣ 23:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. Troutleap 02:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Moss--For Approval Here she is! Comments? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 14:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Good! Just blur all of the shading really well, add shading to the top of the head, blur the ear pink, and add shading to the herbs. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 15:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) theres some white spots. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 22:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Darken all the shading and blur and add shading to the herbs like Blue said--'Nightshine' ♣ 19:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Lilymist- For Approval Here's Lilymist! Comments? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 22:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Beatiful kitteh Fire, blur the patches an add shading. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 22:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I have shading, you can see it on the gray. I hate shading white, it comes out patchy. I will blur the patchs more, though. [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 00:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Anything else? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 00:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading more. Icestorm 00:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 23:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading on the back. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:01, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 21:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Heather (BC)- For approval Here's the beautiful and loyal Heather! Comments? LovefireValentines Day '10 23:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Darken shading and add highlights and theres a white spot on her cheek Echo Rocks! My Talk! 23:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't see a white spot... LovefireValentines Day '10 13:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) on the other side of the nose. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 13:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Anything else? LovefireValentines Day '10 14:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) The collar shading just looks like a big blob... blur it a bit more. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC) No it doesn't. It looks perfectly fine and normal. There's nothing wrong with this image, as I can see. LovefireValentines Day '10 23:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Pebblestream- For approval I think he turned out pretty well. His page says mottled, but this is what I really meant by that. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 11:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) He's very good. Just darken the ear pink, it looks bright. LovefireValentines Day '10 13:43, February 21, 2010 (UTC) beatiful! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 13:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Anything else? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 17:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) The ear pink looks a bit purple, make it more reddish [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 20:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 00:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading on the front leg. And where did you get that texture from? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 23:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Oh, and Maple, it's on my Tutorial §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 12:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Mistfang - For Approval Mistfang, as a warrior. Comments on this fail? Icestorm 21:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Not fail! Just blur the shading and ear pink. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Also, the eyes are a bit red. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 22:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Didn't it say sometimes the eyes look red? SaintIce ♣ 23:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC) The eyes are fine, they're exactly how I pictured them when I created her. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 00:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Blurred to the max. Aw, I had to move computers. SaintIce ♣ 00:54, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Comments? Sunfall 00:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Acorncloud (W)- For Approval I made Acorncloud as a warrior. ♣Silverthistle 00:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Great. :) Just darken the shading more. Icestorm 00:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) the eyes are creepy. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 00:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Darkened shading. And how am I suppose to make them ''un ''creepy, huh? ♣Silverthistle 00:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Look at an approved image on how to do the eyes [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 03:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The eyes are fine, it's the style I use. Midnightpelt ♥ 15:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Leader Blanks - For Approval Sorry it took so long. Okay, I traced these off a picture on the internet. I can draw cats on the computer, but I can't draw them realisticly. So, how are they?[[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 20:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Great! All right, they seem a bit fat, like their bellies stick out. The longhairs seem a little bulkier, especially around the chest and butt. The tails are a bit thick, and the hind paws seem kind of pointed and thin. Make them look like the the front paws. These are really good though. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm working on them, but I won't be here this weekend. You can temporarily decline them if they're taking up space, but I'll be back either late Sunday, or Monday. See y'all then :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 21:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Dawnbrook(W) -- For Approval Well, my tortoiseshell who gave birth to 5 hyper kits. Comments? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 22:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC)\ Blur the patches, shading and highlights more. And add ear pink. SaintIce ♣ 00:56, February 25, 2010 (UTC) There are some white and ginger patches with no blurring at all. Blur them--'Nightshine'♣ 19:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. Troutleap 02:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Midnightpelt - For Approval Ah, awesome Midnightpelt. :) How is she? SaintIce ♣ 01:15, February 25, 2010 (UTC) She needs dots on her legs, face, and tail, it looks odd only on her flank. [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 22:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Their flecks btw. :) SaintIce ♣ 22:42, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, Ice, as I told you, she won't need a medicine cat image yet, being a MCA. However, I am willing to let this stay up, and be approved, but it won't be posted on her page until Cloudpoppy retires or dies. Image-wise, make her more blueish-black, and make her eyes more yellow than amber. Midnightpelt ♥ 23:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Blue but how do I make her more blueish black? Dodge, burn? SaintIce ♣ 23:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC) No. When you made her, you chose black, when you should have chosen blue-black. Look here: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/File:CharartforBluestar1776.png, for an example of the color you should use. Midnightpelt ♥ 15:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC)! KK. So should I re-do the image, or something else? SaintIce ♣!17:19, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Comments? Troutleap 22:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Glow (PH) For Approval I tried something different with the highlights... I'm not sure if it's good or bad. What do you guys think? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 03:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) the ear pink is ihave no idea but its strange. and the highlights are beautiful! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 03:15, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, strange like how? The color, or the position? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 18:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) the position looks strange. i thought it would be on the right side on the edge. if you get what im saying;) Echo Rocks! My Talk! 21:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I see what Echopaw is saying. Make it thinner, and make it so it doesn't fill up to whole ear... stretch it down more, and make it thinner. Midnightpelt ♥ 23:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC)! Thorn (PH) Here's thorn. Comments? [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 18:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading more and smudge the fur on his tail and darken the shading on the white transition. SaintIce ♣ 22:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) (Im HORRIBLE at doing white shading) [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 22:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) (All right, when you do shading, make sure the rage is set on Highlights and the Exposure is at 50 then shade) SaintIce ♣ 22:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Darken shading and blur the ear pink and make it a little bigger and darker. LovefireValentines Day '10 00:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 18:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Honeymist (W)- For Approval Big fail. Comments? LovefireValentines Day '10 03:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) This is so beautiful! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 03:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) This is beautiful! There are some lighter pixels around the edges. Can you fill them in?--'Nightshine'♣ 19:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Blazeheart- For approval Alright, this is Blazeheart123's char, but he said I could do him, mostly because he doesn't want to himself. :P Blazeheart is a friend from school, so I know what he looks like. (yes, he is shorthaired with a furry tail.) Constructments? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 13:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Good job Swifty! Just add ear pink. Midnightpelt ♥ 15:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC)! Amazing job! Just add ear pink. [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 18:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Blur the stripes. Poppy-Sky 18:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 11:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ear Pink Let me get this straight. NO EAR PINK REQUIRED ON MY BLANKS! The angle of the ear is different. ♥Mouse♥♥Heart♥ 19:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Queen Blanks - For Approval Here are my queen blanks!--'Nightshine'♣ 20:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The paws look really weird and the faces Poppy-Sky 21:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The faces look, odd. and the back paws need to be longer, and the haunch needs to be smaller and more curved. [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 21:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Here, I've drawn you a diagram to explain what I'm about to tell you. I used blue to fill in the lineart on the muzzle like I think it should be done. One of the ears should have a line towards the bottom or something, and I gave you a suggestion in blue: only put a line on one ear. In green, I circled the part of the tail that should be made wider. And in red I showed you where the lineart looks strange. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 22:28, February 27, 2010 (UTC)! For the front paws the queen's left paw is supposed to e resting on her right paw. I can change it though--'Nightshine'♣ 22:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded Fixed paws, tail, face and ears.--'Nightshine'♣ 22:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) No, I loved the paw, but it just looked kind of weird, if you could make it more curved... Midnightpelt ♥ 23:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) So should I change it back?--'Nightshine'♣ 23:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Do whatever you want with the paws. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 00:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I think I'll keep them this way--'Nightshine'♣ 00:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) They're female, unless toms started having kits recently, so they should have eyelashes. I also think the circle around the muzzle should be erased, so it will follow a style similar to that of the warriors. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 00:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded added eyelashes. I don't think there should be a full circle around the muzzle. I might fix that later. But I also think a muzzle should be added to the warrior blanks. And the back paws on those blanks have a weird line. Can I fix it?--'Nightshine'♣ 01:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Of course, go ahead! But I highly recomend that you fix the muzzle [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 18:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) So on these blanks how should I change the muzzle?--'Nightshine'♣ 00:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Rushingriver(W) - For Approval I know this is over the limit, but their are two discussions. How is he? SaintIce ♣ 21:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Blur the shading and highlights some more--'Nightshine'♣ 22:51, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded and thanks. (: SaintIce ♣ 23:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Blur the highlights ALOT more, currently, they look like blobs on his pelt. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 00:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) That was as much as I could blur. (GIMP, being stupid D=<) SaintIce ♣ 00:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I really never imaged him like this... Poppy-Sky 01:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I fixed the highlights for you. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 00:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Swifty. Comments? Troutleap 22:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Heatherdove- For approval Constructments? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 03:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) This is over the limit. It ' ' ' Will' ' ' be declind. Its a lovely image. Poppy-Sky 10:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) No, theres a disccussion. §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 14:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Echopaw, please double check things before you say it will be declined. You never know. Anyways on to the image;it's lovely. Blur the shading and lighten it, and darken earpink. Troutleap 02:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Bubblespots- For approval Constructments? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 03:46, February 28, 2010 (UTC) This is over the limit and you already have 7 things up for approval. I think you should take this down for now and maybe Heatherdove also--'Nightshine'♣ 03:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I've just removed three images off the page, and there's on discussion. This can stay. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 15:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Eyes Hi everyone, I just wanted to clear this up. The style of eyes used on Blackmist is perfectly fine. But so are the styles used on Firepelt and Nightshine. Do what ever style you feel confortable with. =) Midnightpelt ♥ 16:24, February 28, 2010 (UTC)! SC and DF Should we make StarClan cat and Dark Forest cat blanks? I think we should. LovefireValentines Day '10 17:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Good idea! I like it. I will help make the starclan cats!;) Poppy-Sky 17:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I like it. Why not do council blanks as well? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 23:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Luke (W) - For Approval Luke joined ThunderClan temporarily, so I get to make him an image! Yey! :D Well, here is Luke, who every she-cat in the world loves. =) Let's see, he's got Dewstar, Fluffpaw, Sunwing, and Sandy (the person, yes,) after him. How will he choose? D: Anyway, here he is. Comments? Midnightpelt ♥ 02:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC)! Fluffpaw loves him the most! BTW good image! Poppy-Sky 02:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Sunwing wants him the most. :) Anyway, just blur the shading and highlights some more and darken the scar on his cheek. I can barely see it. LovefireValentines Day '10 23:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded - Blurred shading, darkened scar. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 01:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC)! Shading needs a tad more blending. Sandy chasing after Luke? O.o why didn't anyone tell me? (: Troutleap!02:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded - Blurred to the max. Midnightpelt ♥ 21:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC)! Sunblaze (MC) - For Approval I have nothing to say--'Nightshine'♣ 00:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC) This is wonderful Night! The only thing I see, is that a stripe on his left cheek goes onto the lineart a little[[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 01:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it is--'Nightshine'♣ 01:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I see nothing wrong. Comments before approval? LovefireValentines Day '10 03:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) No, I just meant that there's one pixel of the stripe overlapping the lineart. Do you want a diagram? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 03:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It's not overlapping I checked--'Nightshine'♣ 00:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Pretty. (: And Hawk are you a senior warrior? As for this wonderful image, blur the white transition a tad. (: --'Troutleap' 02:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC)